Svu Nightmare Part II
by angelgirl88
Summary: Sequel to svu nightmare.
1. Chapter 1

Svu nightmare Part II

**Summary: sequel to ****svu**** nightmare**

**A/N: Since some people thought ****svu**** nightmare should have been longer I decided to continu****e it. This story takes place I month after ****olivia**** was raped.**

**Chapter 1**

**Elliot's apartment **

_Flashback:_

_"__Its__ alright __Liv__ we're going to catch him and __Liv__ I want you to know that I love you," Elliot said _

_"__oh__ ell I love you too," _

_End Flashback_

"Liv are you okay?" Elliot asked after seeing a tear roll down her cheek.

"Huh…..oh yeah im fine. I was just thinking do you think we'll ever find Jonathan," Olivia said positioning herself on the couch so she was facing Elliot.

"I know we'll find him Olivia," Elliot said wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest.

5 minutes later Elliot heard light snoring. He looked down and noticed Olivia was sleep. To avoid waking her up he picked her up off the couch and carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed.

"Good night Liv" Elliot said pulling the sheets up and kissing her on her forehead.

Elliot then left the room and sat down on the couch. 20 minutes later just as his eyes were about to shut he heard a blood curdling scream coming from the bedroom. Elliot jumped off the couch nearly falling in the process. When he got in the room Olivia was screaming and fighting off an invisible person.

"Liv, Olivia waked up honey your having a nightmare," Elliot said calmly walking towards Olivia trying to avoid being kicked or punched by Olivia. He failed miserably as she accidently kicked him in his jewels.

"Going down," Elliot said falling on the floor holding himself.

Olivia suddenly shot up in the bed breathing hard and sweating. When she realized she was still in Elliot's apartment she immediately calmed down.

"You awake now Liv?" Elliot asked still holding himself

Olivia looked around trying to figure out where Elliot was.

"Down here" Elliot said

Olivia looked down beside the bed and noticed Elliot laying there holding himself.

"Oh god Elliot did I do that?" olivia asked getting off the bed and kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah, But you were having a nightmare I know you didn't mean to," Elliot said smiling at her.

"Sorry, I'll go get you some ice." Olivia said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

She was so busy digging through the freezer looking for an ice pack she didn't even notice her worst nightmare walk through the front door. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waste. She thought it was Elliot until a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose causing her screams to be muffled and chlorophome to be inhaled. Suddenly her world turn black as she fell limp into her abductor's arms.

"Liv , Olivia are you okay Liv," he asked walking slowly towards the kitchen still holding himself.

After searching the entire apartment three times he finally accepted that olivia wasn't there and called Cragen to tell him the news.

**Svu**** precinct ****Cragen's**** office**

_Ring __ring__ring_

_Ring __ring__ring_

"Hey Elliot whats up how is olivia holding up," cragen answered cheerfully

_"__i__…….__i__……..__i__," Elliot said tears running down his_ _cheeks._

"Elliot whats wrong," Cragen asked becoming worried

_"Olivia was kidnapped he took her," Elliot said continuing to sob._

"Who took her Elliot," Cragen asked now extremely worried

**Please review. I will update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Old abandoned warehouse **

"Where the hell am I," Olivia thought.

She tried to get up quickly realizing her hands were handcuffed above her.

"Dammit," she said out loud.

It was so dark that even if her hands were in front of her she wouldn't be able to see them. Suddenly all the lights came on virtually blinding her until a figure stood in front of her blocking the light.

"Miss me sweetheart," Jonathan said caressing Olivia's cheek sliding his hand down her body to her inner thigh.

"No, and im not your sweetheart you bastard," Olivia said kicking him as hard as she could in his jewels, but he recovered faster than she expected him too.

"You bitch," Jonathan said slapping her so hard a hand print shaped bruise was forming on her cheek. "Now we're going to have some real fun," Jonathan said with a twisted smile on his face

Olivia knew what he was about to do and she was terrified. All she could think about was being in Elliot's strong arms. She wished Elliot and the guys would burst though door and arrest Jonathan right then and there. Olivia was suddenly thrown from her thoughts as Jonathan forced his lips on hers and then his tongue through her sealed lips. She bit down on his tongue causing it to bleed.

"you love being a bitch don't you well looks like im going to have to teach you a lesson," Jonathan said ripping off her shirt.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review. Should I continue or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: now that exams are over at my high school I have lots of free time on my hands so here is chapter 3. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey captain I think I found something," Fin said staring intently at a file on his desk.

"Please tell me you know where Liv is," Cragen said as Munch and Elliot gathered around Fin's desk.

"Remember when we arrested Jonathan we never figured out where he was raping his victims?" fin asked.

"Yeah so what does that have to do with where hes holding Liv?" Elliot asked becoming somewhat annoyed.

"Turns out he had been renting a warehouse in queens and he still is. So I called queens svu and there has numerous reports of screaming within the last 2 hours. One person even said she saw a man dragging a woman into the warehouse this morning," fin said

"okay you three head over there I call queens PD and have them send backup," Cragen said

"Were coming liv," Elliot thought to himself

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

"Stop squirming bitch," Jonathan said punching her so hard she lost consciousness.

Jonathan then uncuffed her and carried her limp body over to a table and threw her on it. He cuffed her hands to it, but just as he slid her pants off she started waking up. She was kicking and begging him to stop.

"Just can't shut up can you?" Jonathan asked putting duck tape over her mouth "maybe that will keep you quiet while I have some fun,"

One by one he tied her legs to the table completely restraining her. At this point olivia was crying so hard her whole body was shaking. She going to be raped and there was nothing she could do about it. She was suddenly thrown from her thoughts when Jonathan slid his hand down her panties and started stroking her. He was kissing her down her body and exploring every inch of it with his hands when suddenly………….

"NYPD step away from Detective Benson," Elliot shouted angrily. When Jonathan stepped away from Olivia and Elliot saw her half naked, crying, strapped down to the table, and covered in bruises he went from mad to worried.

Munch and fin went to arrest Jonathan when suddenly he pulled out a gun and put it to Olivia's head.

"Come any closer and I will blow he brains out," Jonathan said

"Jonathan just put the gun down and we can talk about this like two civilized human beings," Elliot said inching his way towards Jonathan but stopped when Jonathan dug the gun deeper into Olivia's temple.

"No, you guys have screwed me for the last time detective and now shes going to pay for it," Jonathan said.

Bang bang bang. A gun went off everyone thought it was Jonathan shooting Olivia until they saw Jonathan slump to the floor dead in a pool of his own blood. As they loaded his body into a body bag Elliot was helping Olivia off the table.

"Olivia are you okay?" Elliot asked putting his coat around her.

Olivia didn't say anything she just cried.

"Can you walk?"Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded but as soon as her feet touched the ground she fell right into Elliot's strong arms.

"Its alright Liv I'll carry you," Elliot said scooping Olivia up and carrying her out to the ambulance.

**At the hospital Olivia's room**

After Olivia told Elliot what Jonathan did to her he was on the verge of crying himself.

"Liv I know this is like the worst time to ask this but I love you so much you're my other half, my girlfriend, and the most beautiful woman I know Olivia Marie Benson will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?" Elliot asked holding the most beautiful princess cut diamond ring.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you Elliot I would love to be your esposa," Olivia said watching Elliot put the ring on her finger. Elliot then kissed Olivia when he began to pull away she deepened it next thing they knew they were playing tonsil hockey. Two minutes later they broke apart saying……

"I love you Olivia Benson," Elliot said intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too Elliot Stabler," Olivia said squeezing his hand.

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**A/N: ****esposa**** means wife in Spanish.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**2 years later…………**

"You can do it Liv one more push and your a mom," Elliot said squeezing Olivia's hand.

With that little bit of encouragement from her husband she was able to push one last time. Suddenly the cries of the baby filled the room.

"Congratulations you are the proud parents of a baby girl," the nurse said handing Olivia the baby.

"Shes beautiful Liv any ideas on a name?" Elliot asked

"Yeah, Abigail Benson Stabler," Olivia said smiling at the baby in her arms.

"That's perfect Liv I love it and I love you too," Elliot said reaching his hands out as Olivia handed him the baby.

"Wow looks like a girl version of Elliot," Munch said causing everyone to laugh.

"Your just jealous she doesn't look like you," Elliot said looking down at Abigail.

"Well aside from just giving birth to this precious baby how is my little girl?" Cragen asked cheerfully

"Im great dad couldn't be better," Olivia answered

"Sorry im late guys what did ……………awwwwww," Casey said cutting herself off after seeing the baby in Elliot's arms "She is so adorable. Whats her name?" Casey asked

"Abigail," Olivia answered.

"I'll just call you Abby," Casey said taking Abigail's hand in her's. she looked up at Ell and Liv for approval in holding her. When Elliot's grip loosened on Abby Casey picked her up and introduced her to the guys even though Abby didn't understand anything yet.

"ok Abby time to meet your family that's grandpa Don hes cool, uncle fin hes cool too, uncle munch don't listen to anything he says, and last but certainly not least me im your aunt Casey," Casey said smiling at the baby in her arms before handing her back to elliot.

"well we better get going those cases aren't going to solve themselves," Cragen said smiling.

"Bye Ell Bye Liv congratulations," Everyone said "bye Abby,"

"Bye guys," Ell and Liv said

"guess its just the three of us now," Elliot said

"Actually its just the two of you the baby needs to rest," the nurse said taking the baby and walking out the door.

Just as the nurse left Elliot noticed Olivia's eyes start to close then snap back open.

"Go to sleep Liv," Elliot said intertwining their fingers "Im not going anywhere I promise."

"Thanks Ell," Olivia said her eyes closing slowly.

"No problem Liv," Elliot said squeezing her hand.

"Ell," Olivia asked

"Yeah liv," elliot asked

"I love you," Olivia said finally falling asleep.

"I love you too liv today, tomorrow, and forever," Elliot said falling asleep.

Elliot, Olivia, and Abby went on to be a happy little family. Abby even had kids of her own a boy and a girl whom she named Elliot and Olivia.

THE END

Please review and tell me what you think about this story.


End file.
